Don't make me do it
by SevIlyRemuDoraAlways
Summary: From HATE to PASSION is a short path.Snape and Lupin figure that out. WARNING:SLASH! NO SEX!


**Hi!**

**This is a one-shot about Snupin (SnapexLupin) and contains SLASH! Nothing explicit e.g NO SEX.**

**Dedicated to my awesome friend Bleah a.k.a whatthehell fairy who loves Snupin ( I think)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and its characters, if I did, Lupin, Tonks and Fred would still be alive *sobs***

**Let's go!**

BANG!

Severus Snape swished into the staff room , his pitch-black robes billowing behind him and an expression of utmost fury on his face.

Remus Lupin sat, reading, on an old couch. The moment he heard the door slam and the soft swish of robes, he looked up and came face to face with Snape.

"Is there a problem, Severus?" he asked mildly.

"Problem?PROBLEM?" Snape seethed. "Word has been going around about your…your Boggart lesson." He spat.

"I reckoned it was rather successful, don't you?" Lupin raised an eyebrow calmly.

Snape's eyes narrowed and his lips thinned.

"Oh do you," he said in a dangerous voice. "How about a certain Longbottom's Boggart, I heard?" Snape snarled.

"Why, I felt Neville performed the charm rather accurately." Lupin frowned.

Snape turned around and pointed at the heavy , closed doors.

"Do you know the students are gossiping?"hissed Snape.

"No—I" Lupin protested.

"Do you know how they stare and point at me?"

"It was just for fun—"

Snape whirled around, his wand drawn in an instant and he was pinning Lupin against the wall, his wand at his throat.

"Do you miss the times you tormented me with _Potter _so much that you wanted to embarrass me again?" Snape's eyes were wild and hard.

"Severus…I—I would never…" Lupin gasped.

The dark eyes met the yellow ones and in that moment, something between the both of them connected. Lupin noticed the strong contours of Snape's pale face, his real nose and the faint flush of his cheeks.

Snape suddenly became conscious of Lupin' strong body pressed closely against him and the warmth flooding from him, filling him with something—

Deisre.

The cute way those blonde-brown strands fell into his honey eyes. The faint white scars that practically littered his handsome face. Those pink and soft-looking lips.

Each notice that the other's breathing was ragged and they were equally confused.

"Severus…?" Lupin began.

"Don't make me do it." Snape whispered in a low voice.

"What…?"

Snape's eyes hardened, not with cold fury but something else.

Lust.

"I'm really sorry, Severus—" Lupin apologized.

Before he realised it, Snape had brought his lips crashing down onto the other man's. A jolt of desire coursed through both their veins at the same time and Lupin let out a tiny moan.

Snape pressed harderagainst Lupin, trapping him further against the hard, cold, stone wall.

A shiver ran up Lupin's spine.

Their lips were locked in a tangle of emotion and Snape's tongue snaked into Lupin's open mouth and he could taste and feel his warmth. A hint of chocolate and the slight bitterness of coffee.

Lupin reached out and tangled his hands in Snape's hair and was surprised to find that it was actually soft and silky.

Lupin's touch unleashed the monster within Snape and as it reared, Snape's tongue worked more furiously, probing, tasting, feeling. One of his hands snaked around Lupin's waist and held him tighter and closer.

Lupin realised Severus wasn't so bad. A faint taste of spice and the light hint of mint. He smelt like the ingredients that he mixed up, an unusual and unique combination that made him feel light-headed.

They stayed there for two minutes, revelling in each other's touch, delighting in the other's taste, twisting, breathing raggedly and moving in a tight bond of passion and desire.

BAM!

For the second time, the staff room door burst open and, however, this time, a shocked Minerva McGonagall stood there.

She stood,frozen,jaw dropped.

Severus recovered first and as he stowed his wand into his robes, he bent closer to Lupin and whispered," Don't make me do it…again…" His lips brushed the man's lips once again.

With that, he swished out of the room, leaving behind a shocked McGonagall and a smiling Remus Lupin…

**The End!**

**Bleah, did you like it? :D**

**Review!**


End file.
